Annyira tipikus
by RokokoMania
Summary: Valahogy, attól a naptól fogva, hogy elhagyta a mentora oldalát, minden csak rosszabbra fordult... A világ körülötte lassan összedőlt, mígnem teljesen magára maradt... Ennél lejjebb már nem is süllyedhetett. T, mert még sok minden változhat.


**Oké… Első Fanfic. Már megvan egy ideje, nem, mintha nagy újdonság lenne, de mégsem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha is feltölteném... Ha jól emlékszem egy hosszabb történetnek lenne a bevezetője, de már fogalmam sincs, miről is szólt volna a történet…De vannak ötleteim. Ha tetszik bárkinek is, akkor szívesen folytatom…**

**Na mindegy, a lényeg, hogy sok szórakozást hozzá!**

**Felhívás: A karakterek a DC tulajdonában vannak…kivéve az OC-ket.**

**(Nem körülöttük forog a sztori, ne aggódj, csak nem találtam megfelelő emberkét a szerepre.)**

**Annyira tipikus**

Bludhaven utcáin csend uralkodott el, ami valóban ritka számba ment a világ történelmében.

Tiszta a terep.

Az utcai lámpák beteges sárga színbe burkolták az omladozó épületek falait. A külváros szürke utcácskái vészjóslóan derengtek fel. A világítás ingadozott, az izzók hamarosan beadják a törülközőt. Elhagyatott, lerombolt és düledező házak, amerre a szem ellát. Mocskos sikátorok, csatornák, egy közeli szemétdomb, elrejtett raktárak, titkos járatok és sarkok, egy használaton kívüli, bizarr bevásárlóközpont…

Külön-külön egy-egy hátborzongató kirakós darabka, nézheted, ha akarod, nem szégyen, ha elkap a hányinger egy ilyen hely láttán. Azonban, ha ügyesen kiraktad a kirakós-képet az útvesztő név jobban jellemezte ezt a helyet.

A lakói, vagy mondjuk inkább gazfickói? Mivelhogy ebben a negyedben szinte illegális volt legálisnak lenni. Aki meg eljátszotta anyuci kicsi fiúcskáját, pedig csúnyán megfizette az árát. A rendőrség se merészkedett be a vad városrész területére – bármennyire is közel álltak a bűnözőkhöz-, ha nem volt vérkomoly a fenyegetés. Legtöbbször a kocsmák, bárok és egyebek százai mellett pokoli lárma visszhangzana és zajlana a forgalmas éjszakai élet…

Csakhogy egy bizonyos Madárka már a karrierje elején lecsukatta a pitiáner kezdőket, agresszív iszákosokat és terápiára küldette az öngyilkos-jelölteket.

Még nem érkezett meg, Nightwing, kitől mostanra már minden bűnöző félelemtől reszketett az éjjel. Pontosan tudták, hogy még a város másik oldalán járőrözik. Ez afféle munkai beosztás lehetett. Egyiküket sem érdekelte, de annál inkább próbáltak, minél többet kihozni a helyzetből. Így volt ezzel több tucatnyi „lakó", ahogy a Crown utcán elhaladó gyanús társaság is.

Csak pár saroknyira voltak a célvonaltól, s eddig minden simán ment. Semmi fennakadás, késés vagy sajnálatos „baleset". Még egy embernek sem kellett az életéért fizetnie a rossz szerencséje jóvoltából.

A mai éjszaka igen jövedelmezőnek bizonyult. Talán túlságosan is. Dino North, közismertebb nevén T-rex szinte már gyanakodva figyelte az árnyak mozgását, még fontosabb a saját emberei magatartását. Ki tudja, ki a hűséges eb és ki az áruló, ki dolgozik a Denevér kölykének vagy melyik csatlós lehet maga a kölyök?

T-rex tisztában volt vele, mennyire is túlreagálja a dolgot és a szorongásai csak puszta paranoia alapjára épülnek. Hisz valljuk be, a madárka már vagy két éve rótta a koszos kis városkájuk utcáit, de halványlila gőze sem volt róla, mi is zajlik le az orra előtt…

De mi van, ha mégis? Ha átlátta a kis piszkos üzletüket és most is éppen azon ügyködött, hogy a sittre vágja a bandát?

T-rex mély hangon, reszelősen felmordult, sziszegve akár egy hüllő. Nem véletlenül kapta a becenevét a zsarnok gyík után. Körülötte szétrebbent a két, bárgyú „társa". Senki sem viccelődött szívesen a szakaszvezetővel. Egytől egyig újjak voltak a szakmában. Tapasztalan, oktondi zöldfülűek.

Dino előretolakodott az emberei közül. A sarokhoz érve megálljt parancsolt. Óvatosan kilépett, szigorúan elkerülve a lámpafény szegélyét, és lopakodva surrant át egy szűkös sikátor árnyékába, akár egy igazi profi. Mögötte fekete füstfelhőként lengedezett a kabátja hosszú törzsrésze. Egy pillanat és máris a szemközti oldal árnyai közé olvadt. Mielőtt még intett volna a többieknek, kövessék ellenőrizte a teret. Továbbszaladt újabb sikátorokon és tereken keresztül. Hozzásimult, szinte eggyé vált a megrongált téglafallal.

Baloldal, sikátorbejárat: szabad, az út: szabad, mellékutak: duplán szabad, az utcasarkon álldogáló fa lombja lakatlan. A terep makulátlan tiszta, épp ahogyan lennie kell. A másik oldalra fordította a figyelmét.

A szemei bizalmatlanul összeszűkültek. Egy részeg alak botladozott a graffitis fal mentén támolyogva. A léptei bizonytalanok, kacskaringósak voltak. Épp, mint bármelyik ittas férfinek, kik a kocsmák előtt adják ki magukból az aznapi vacsorájukat. Mégis akadt valami szokatlan abban a torzonborz, szédelgő férfiben. A fejét kissé oldalra döntve tanulmányozta az emberke arcát, testalkatát, ruházatát, amennyire a távolság engedte… Azonban még így sem tévesztette el a jeleket.

Egy démoni, gyíkszerű vigyorra csorbult a szája. Tipikus.

- Az előző páciens nincs épp a legjobb formájában, igaz Rexi? – mondta egy gúnyolódó hang a háta mögött.

Dino arcáról lefagyott a mosoly, és élesen pördült meg a tengelye körül, szembefordulva támadójával. Amint szemet vetett rá, megfeszült végtagjai vesztettek merevségükből, de még így is készen állt eliszkolni a harc elől. Végülis, egy ilyen kutya, kutyának farkasa világban még a barát sem ártalmatlan. Ezzel a fajta fickóval pedig végképp nem árt vigyázni.

- Nem megmondtam, hogy maradj a helyeden, Jackson. – a szavaiból szinte csöpögött a megvetés. A reszelős, fojtott hangja most sem hagyta cserben, ha lehet még veszélyesebbnek hangzott. És talán egy kicsit ingerültnek.

- Tudhatnád, hogy nem szeretem, hogy ha kihagynak a buliból. – felelt közömbösen a fiatal férfi, úgy a húszas évei legelején. Akár egy kamasz, bár néha Dino valóban nem mondta volna mentálisan tizennégynél öregebbnek, a maradék időről pedig ne is beszéljünk. – De legalább ha Karótnyelt felkeres és kiveri a szuszt belőlem, téged okolhatlak. – védelmezően maga köré fonta a karjait – Mivel én nem kötöm a világ orrára a Te személyazonosságosat.

Dino idegesen felhorkant, egy valóban ragadozószerű módon és visszafordult a kóválygó részeghez, de addigra már felszívta a föld. _Vajon hova tűnhetett? _meglepetten fűzte össze a szemöldökét, azonban nem szentelt több figyelmet a szánalmas pasasnak. – Egyenlő az állás Csavar, most pedig menj a dolgodra! – vakkantotta.

De az a kotnyeles, minden lében kanál kölyök – ahogy Jacksont leírták az ismerősei - nem akart leszállni róla. Félre ne értsétek, irtózatosan kedvelte a fiút, talán még a saját gyerekeinél is jobban ezt Csavar is tudta, harcolni is piszok jól tudott, de alkalom adtán egyszerűen nem akart megszűnni. Ráadásul idegtépően dühítő tud lenni.

Csavar a szemeit forgatta a fehér hoki maszkja mögött. – Komolyan azt hiszed másfél év után, hogy engedelmeskedni fogok? – Ó, igen. Csavar nem fogad szót senkinek, ha nincs kedve hozzá. Ez egy alapszabály, de senki sem vette figyelembe. Tipikus, hogy az emberek mennyire is hülyék tudtak lenni.

- Minden embernek kell, hogy legyen egy cél az életében.

- De sajnálatos módon nem mindig érik el. – jegyezte meg Csavar keserűen.

Dino rá se hederített. Újból körülnézett, majd az ellenkező irányba lódult. Csavar csalódottan követte a szemével az elfutó férfit. Felsóhajtott. Nesztelenül indult utána. Épp ahogy mindigis szokott. Hamar utolérte a szakaszvezetőjét és lassított a tempóján. Igen, most már bizonyosan elhatározta magát és nem fogja békén hagyni a nagy félelmetes T-rexet.

Tehát zavartalanul folytatta.

- Sajnálatos, de az emberek vagy örökre kergetik és belebetegszenek vagy alkoholba fojtják a bánatukat. A drogokról meg ne is beszéljünk. Tragikus egy dolog. Elég példa kóborol ilyentájt az utcákon. – a hangja furcsán felélénkült a fejével egy törmelékkupac felé intett – Több, mint elég.

Ez már Dinonak is felkeltette az érdeklődését. Csavar elvigyorodott a maszkja alatt. _Annyira tipikus. _-De hát tehetünk mi róla? - A kérdés természetesen megválaszolatlanul maradt. Dino mára már megtanulta elválasztani a költői kérdéseket a kölyök szájából.

A halom tetején az előbb látott részeg és belőtt ember, a B.Á.K.V. – Bludhaveni Állat- és Környezetvédelem volt elnöke fetrengett, lelkesen dúskálva a szemét és törmedékkeverékben. A szeme szinte kongott az ürességtől, az képére egy bamba, boldog mosoly ült ki. Az arca tele volt véres karcolásokkal és friss sebekkel, a gondozatlan, borzos szakállára pedig rászáradt a habos nyála, mégsem zavartatta magát. _Úgy viselkedik, akár egy gondtalan gyerek._

Csavar jobban szemügyre vette az emberkét. Főleg a vérző sebeit. _Helyesbítek, egy gondtalan, érzéstelenített gyerek._

Dino mogorván tért vissza a munkájára… **újból**. Csavar pedig boldogan idegesítette. Hamar rákapott az effajta nosztalgiázásokra. Valójában nagyon hiányoztak neki a szép idők. Az idők, mikor még nap, mint nap háztetőkön ugrált és hetente kétszer a rosszfiúk fogságába esett, amiért a mentora jól megszidta.

Mikor végre szünetet tartottak és a szakaszvezető rádión át utasításokat osztott ki az embereinek, Csavar felnézett a koromfekete, csillagtalan égboltra és vágyakozva azt gondolta:

_Szép idők, szép idők… Vajon hova tűntetek? _azonban amilyen hamar felvetette, olyan hamar meg is válaszolta a kérdést. _Véget értek, mint minden más jó ezen a világon. Mert, minden aaannyira tipikus._

Megengedett magának egy hamiskás kacajt. Ha önéletrajzot írna, holtbiztos, hogy ezeket az érzelmesebb pontokat csont nélkül kihagyná.

Mert **Ő** nem örülne neki.

_Annyira tipikus. Az élet annyira, szörnyen tipikus._

Richard „Dick" John Grayson ezt már csak tudhatta.

**Oké. Megvolnánk. Remélem élvezted, ha nem akkor pedig örülök, hogy eljutottál az aljáig és ezt is elolvastad. Apró örömök.**

**Az eleje nem lett túl csábító, de valamiért nem láttam helyesnek megváltoztatni…Plusz az írásmódom is talán kissé amatőr… Egyáltalán létezik az „írásmód" szó? Ha nem bocsánat.**

**Remélem nem dramatizáltam túl, nagy szokásom. Ha igen értesíts és próbálok majd, javítani rajta. Bármilyen építőkritikát szívesen fogadok.**

…

**Ha, nem volt érthető, Dick álneve itt Csavar, azon belül Jackson Prover. Dino North, pedig egy kitalált karakter. A személyisége pedig… Nem is tudom… Nekem legalábbis tetszett, mikor átolvastam.**

**Szóval…vélemény?**


End file.
